Finding Hope
by Dream of Chocolate
Summary: Isabella Swan is a new student at Forks High with a troubled past. She has lost all hope and only works to get thhrough a single day at a time. Jasper starts talking to her and she imediatly finds a friend in him and his family. T for paranoia, no lang
1. Dismal Emotions

Dismal Emotions

**Alice POV**

"Are you even listening to me?" I waved my hand in front of his face. We were all walking to the doors of Forks High. "Jasper? Jasper?

"Jasper!" I flicked him in the head; I was NOT going to be ignored. I mean this was important, what were we going to do about not being able to make it to Port Angeles before the party at the lake? I needed a new outfit.

Suddenly I had a vision, Jasper was sitting at a table with some girl, she had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, his arm was draped over her shoulder, and he leaned over and whispered something to her making her laugh.

I looked toward Edward knowing he had seen the vision along with me, _Any idea who she is?_ I thought to him, he shook his head no and I returned to get Jasper's attention only to find him looking at me.

"What is it?" He asked me with a worried look.

"Just wondering why you aren't trying to help me figure out what on earth I'm going to wear!" I looked at him, it took all my restraint not to ask who the girl was.

"Sorry, it's just that someone is having really gloomy emotions and I'm just trying to calm them down." Jasper looked sheepishly at me.

"Ok, all is forgiven," I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Now the party is tomorrow and I need something to wear."

"I'm sure you can find something in that little closet of yours," Edward teased me. Like the mature vampire I am I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alice? We might want to hurry unless we plan on being late… again," Rosalie stepped in and we all scattered to our class, I just barely making it before the bell.

**Jasper POV**

Alice was amazing and I was so happy she was mine and I felt bad for ignoring her while I focused on that person, their emotions worried me. They were sad and had lost hope; I wondered what happened to make them feel like that. I created many scenarios while sitting in Trig. Anything terrible enough to make someone feel like this would more than likely been in the news.

The bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts and I hurried to Government. Suddenly the dismal emotions became much greater; they were so strong they started to affect me a bit. Just then someone new walked in to the class room and I instantly knew that she was the cause of the dismal emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please give me you're critisism!<strong>


	2. Lunch Plans

**Bella POV**

The weather did nothing to help my mood; the pouring rain soaked me and reminded me of that dreadful night. My mood worsened from the attention I got in first period and I really wished I could skip, but my Charlie, my dad, would be disappointed with me.

"Isabella Swan?" The teacher said to me, I nodded and then was pointed to a set next to a boy with blonde hair and golden eyes, instantly I felt a strange calmness and a glint of happiness.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Jasper Hale. You must be Isabella Swan."

"Bella," I nodded taking my seat.

"Well Bella, do you have any friends here?" he asked me. "Because if you don't you can sit with my family and me at lunch."

"Thanks, I might," I smiled, the bell rang then and the teacher started class, saving me from answering any other questions.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad in Forks. But then again it probably will be. My life has never been very good, my parents got divorced when I was real little, I've never made friends easily, I'm the clumsiest person there is, and probably the most unlucky. But maybe things would change, I'd already had someone speak to me and give me somewhere to sit at lunch.

The rest of the morning went by fairly quick and many other people talked to me; Eric, Mike, Jessica, and Angela. During Spanish Jessica asked me to sit with her and her friends at lunch but I told them that I already had plans. But we walked to the cafeteria and got our lunches together after Spanish, Jessica not once stopped talking, I was very glad that I had other seating arrangements for lunch.

"Well I'll see you guys later I guess," I told them after spotting Jasper sitting at a table with four other people. A small girl with short spiky black hair, a blonde girl that could be a model, a dark haired guy who must work out a lot, and last but certainly not least an amazing looking bronze haired guy, none of them looked very happy as Jasper told them something, his back was to me so he didn't see me coming, but the bronze haired guy shook his head and saw me approaching, his jaw was set in a frown that seemed to turn to confusion before settling back into a frown. It was so quick though it didn't seem like it had actually happened.

"You must be Bella," he said and all eyes turned to me, all eyes were dark, contrasting against their pale white skin.

**Jasper POV**

I sat at the lunch table telling my family I invited someone to sit with us. As soon as I said that I felt waves of jealousy come off of Alice and shock off everyone else.

After a moment everyone started talking at once.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"You talked to a human!" Emmet said surprised.

"Why?" Edward asked.

After they stopped talking I was about to explain when Alice asked, looking down at the table, "Who is she?"

Now the jealousy was explained. "Someone I met in Government, her name's Bella Swan. I asked her to eat lunch with us because she didn't know anyone and I want to know why she feels so… broken."

Edward shook his head and Alice instantly had a vision, Edward's face was set in a frown that flickered to confusion then back to a frown before saying, "You must be Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>I really need y'all's reviews, I need to know what you think.<strong>


	3. Meeting Bella Swan

**I'm really starting to like this story so I thought I'd give y'all a little treat and write the third chapter! Enjoy! :D**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think at the end!**

* * *

><p>Meeting Bella Swan<p>

**Edward POV**

As I shook my head I caught the gaze of the brown headed girl and Alice had a vision, but I was too busy trying to read her mind, but I got nothing, it confused me, "You must be Bella." I stated. Everyone turned to look at her, and Alice to everyone's surprise was the first to say anything.

"Hi, I'm Alice," She said in her over excited way, she was blocking her thoughts so I had no clue what was going on in her head that one second she thinks Jasper is going to fall for this girl and the next she seems to want to be best friends with her. "That's Rosalie," she pointed to Rose and went around the table, "And Emmett and then Edward, and then you already know Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you all," she said.

"Sit Bella," Jasper commanded and Bella gladly sat down and started eating the disgusting cafeteria food, even according to the humans here.

"Ugh…" she made a face, "Remind me to pack my own lunch from now on." She shoved the piece of pizza away and ate the apple and drank the water.

"So Bella, tell us about yourself," Alice commanded.

"Well… I'm the police chief's daughter," she said with a small smile.

"Tell us something that we don't know, not something everyone knows," Emmett complained. "OWW!" Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"I'm from Phoenix, Arizona, where I lived with… with my mom and step-dad." We all caught the stutter in her voice when she said that.

"Phoenix?" Emmett asked, "But isn't suppose to be sunny there?" He braced himself for Rose's slap that never came, we we're all grateful that he could basically make the new tension in the air vanish, because Bella laughed when he said that.

"Yes it is, but…" she paused a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Maybe it's all just a cover story to keep people who despise sun away, maybe it's really the rainiest place on earth, and people in Phoenix want to keep it all to themselves, and people who despise the rain, like I do, go there in hopes of getting away from it only to find a heavy rain that chases them back to where ever they came from."

Bella said it in such a serious tone, and I could tell that's really what she thought of the place, it helped to be able to know what she was feeling, even if I couldn't tell first hand… the benefits of being a mind reading vampire with a vampire brother who could read emotions, and hers were completely serious.

"Not true," Emmett said calling her out on her 'lie'.

"Have you ever been to Phoenix?" She asked.

He shook his head no, "I don't really like the sun."

"Have I been to Phoenix?"

He nodded yes.

"So, who can give you a first-hand account about the weather in Pheonix? I can."

"Guys we should go to Phoenix sometime, it's not sunny like we thought it was."

Rosalie brought up her hand and slapped him on the back of the head, "OWW! What was that for?" Emmett asked rubbing his head.

The bell rang then signaling the end of lunch and we all got up to through away our trash and headed in separate directions to our lockers and then to class, Bella Swan still on my mind.


	4. Complications in Class

**Disclamer: Me: I have a new book... it's name is Twilight...**

**Edward: You need to wake up.**

**Me: I wrote it in chocolate.**

**Edward: Wakey wakey!**

**Me: *Wakes up* EEECK! EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!**

**Edward: Bella's with Alice so I can't listen to her sleep talk and you are almost as intresting.**

**Me: *Scowls* Well thanks.**

**Edward: There was this one really intresting part... you said you owned Twilight.**

**Me: Wait! That was a dream! Man... I don't own Twilight.**

**Edward: *Smirks and leaves***

**Me: Sticks out tongue childishly**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I walked into Biology thinking about thoughts that I didn't want to think about and was happy when the bell rang, releasing me from my string of memories.

"Miss Swan," the teacher directed his words to me. "Please take a seat by Mr. Cullen."

I looked around and quickly found Edward; I hurried over to the empty seat, tripping on the way. I braced myself for the impact, but instead I felt two arms wrap around my middle and pull me up to a standing position. They let go leaving me with a tingling sensation. I turned and saw Edward sliding back into his seat, a rigid look on his face, about what I had no clue.

**Edward POV**

I had found my singer. My singer was the girl I kind of liked. This was not good. When I had got so close to her I realized that it wasn't that her blood was sweeter than others or anything, as I had thought, but instead she was my singer. She was my singer. And I liked her. I slid into my seat as Bella looked over, I knew the look on my face wasn't that pleasant so I quickly hid it in a mask if indifference.

**Bella POV**

"Thank you," I breathed as his face lost the ridged look.

"Of course," Edward replied with a smile.

"Quite please," the teacher, Mr. Banner, I remembered his name to be, said. "Quite… now then please take good care of the microscopes." He started passing out slides. "Please identify these as anaphase and prophase and such."

This was going to be a snap. We were starting this back in Phoenix too, my teacher tended to do things a bit out of order.

I quickly grabbed the first slide, "Prophase," I said confidently, pushing the microscope toward Edward, daring him to not trust me.

He didn't. I scoffed. "What?" he asked before looking at the microscope.

"You don't trust me," I stated simply, examining my nails.

"Well… I just wanted to… double check…" He immediately went on defense.

"Suuuure…" I said taking the microscope and checking the next two slides and writing down metaphase and anaphase in the correct spots on the worksheet.

"Why don't you finish smarty pants," I said passing the microscope to him as he grumbled something. "Oh and by the way I was messing with you."

Edward rolled his eyes and identified the remaining slides. "Good boy," I said, patting his bronze hair. He tensed, but almost immediately relaxed. "Now then," I said removing my hand from his head. "We done?"

"Yep," he nodded. "So tell me why you decided to move here."

I went ridged.

**Edward POV**

I had asked her why she had moved here and she went ridged and I could tell she was no longer in the present. "Bella?" I asked "Bella." I snapped my fingers in front of her face. It didn't work. Suddenly she passed out.

Almost immediately Mr. Banner was at our table. "What happened?"  
>"I don't know sir," I said worry laced in my voice. "I asked her a question and she shut down and passed out."<p>

The whole class was now paying attention only to us. "Edward take her to the nurses office and the rest of you get back to work," Mr. Banner said turning back to the class, he waited for them to start talking again before continuing, "Go ahead and stay with her and make sure she's all right."

"Yes sir," I said before picking up Bella and leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**I'm not positive what I'm going to do yet...**

**1) Edward takes Bella to the nurse**

**2) Edward takes her straight to Carlisle**

**3) Edward takes Bella to the forest and drains her (Don't worry story wont end there!)**

**4) Edward takes Bella to the forest to drain her but is stopped by his family**

**5) Edward takes Bella to the forest to drain her but ends up deciding against it**

**6) Edward takes Bella to the forest to drain her but she lets it slip that she might love him**

**7) Edward takes Bella to the forest to drain her but she is a witch and wakes up and saves her self**

**Please tell me which you prefer!**


	5. Blood Lust

**So I hope y'all like this chapter! I know it's short, but... sorry! Anywho HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Disclamer... I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I was conflicted… here I was with an angel in my arms with blood sweeter than candy. I could easily take her to the forest and make a cover story for her death and drain her blood or I could take her to the nurse and get to know her… but what would she say if she found out what I am. Ugh! Why couldn't I be like any other vampire and like another VAMPIRE not a human, let alone my SINGER!

"Think about this rationally Edward," I told myself. "Alice obviously didn't see any danger in the future Bella should be find… but her visions are subject to change. If Bella finds out I'm a vampire she'll probably leave… or she might not. But if I lose control the littlest bit I could kill her on accident, one slip up and she'd be dead. If I know her any more than I do and I kill her I'll surely die too…"

**Bella's POV**

I was remembering the fateful night and suddenly everything went black.

An image formed from the black, I was curled in on myself in a meadow, rain splashed my face, and I watched as a figure, I somehow knew to be Edward approached me. And I knew I was in danger.

"Edward…" I pleaded. I could now see his penny colored hair. "Please, don't do this!"

"It will hurt me more if I wait until we know each other more." He was now squatting down before me and I saw his teeth glint in the little light there was. He leaned down as if to kiss me, but I knew that this wasn't a kiss, if anything it was a kiss of death.

"Edward," I fruitlessly pleaded again.

Edward's lips touched my neck and I felt his teeth pierce my skin. "I love you, Edward," I whispered before giving into the pure agony I was feeling and screaming until I had no air in my lungs and everything went back to bliss, pain free black.

**Edwards POV**

My mind was made up, and _nothing_ could change it.

* * *

><p><strong>MWWHAHAHA! I left it at a cliff hanger! It could go either way! I want to hear your guess of which way it will go, SO PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

** I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SO DON'T DIE OF ANTICIPATION!**

**Oh and I'm still not sure if I want Bella and Jasper or Bella and Edward... so please vote on the poll on my profile!**

**Love ya,**

**Dream of Chocolate**


	6. Hospital Visit

**So so so sooooooo, sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But with school and everything it's made it hard, I promise try and do better though and beg you not to kill me. I hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I turned my back on the forest because now the only thoughts running through my head were "I have to keep Bella safe." So without me even realizing it I was in my car with Bella stretched out on the back seat, racing for the hospital.

I wanted to make sure she was okay and it never happened again, but I also wanted to know what had made her pass out… what was so bad that it would cause a reaction like that.

On my way there I called Carlisle. "Edward? What's wrong? Why are you calling?" he asked.

"It's Bella," I said at vampire speed.

"Please tell me you didn't, Edw…" Carlisle's voice rang with disappointment.

"No Carlisle, she passed out when I asked her a question, I think it triggered a memory or something, because she blanked out before she passed out," I cut him off.

"How close are you to the hospital?" he asked.

"Pulling up now," I said hanging up, knowing he'd be ready to meet us as soon as we got inside.

Carlisle was waiting when I walked in and quickly waved me into an empty room.

Rapidly he looked Bella over, making sure nothing was wrong. When he was done he looked to me with a soft smile and I read his mind. "_She's fine Edward, but it'd probably be best not to bring up her past again._"

I nodded in agreement. "When will she wake up?" I asked.

"No telling," Carlisle replied before leaving.

Once Carlisle was gone I tried to get into Bella's mind, hoping the vunrability of unconcousness would allow me access into the mind that continued to entrege me, but I had no such luck.

"Edward!" Alice called running in and giving me a hug. "Thank goodness you did the right thing, your future was bouncing all over the place!"

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie walked in seconds later. "She dragged us here as soon as she saw your decisions," Rosalie said exasperated. "I truly don't get the point, all of this just for a human."

"Come on Rosalie," Emmett dragged Rosalie to the hall.

On the bed Bella shifted but didn't open her eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine," Alice caught my glance to Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I heard someone say that everything is going to be fine, but I couldn't believe them, all I saw was _his_ red eyes in the mirror behind me, I turned to face him a smile on my face until I saw the knife in his hand, my smile turned to confusion. "What's that for?" I asked.

"Come and see," He smiled at me, reaching his hand out toward me. Despite now knowing what would happen I placed my hand in his and allowed him to pull me out to the hall way to my mom and Phil's room, where I saw Phil tied to a chair, _he _stalked toward Phil. I had relived this so many times I refused to let it go any farther, I got through to my dream self and yelled out, the hurt I felt from that night fueling it. I ended up sitting up in a hospital bed with two pairs of eyes on me.

**Alice's POV**

"Everything is going to be fine," I told Edward catching him glance toward her.

I felt Jasper's hand squeeze mine tighter and looked back at him to see a look of pain on his face, "Jasper… are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine," he grimanced.

"No you're not," I replied. "What. Is. Wrong."

Jasper let go of my hand and withered on the ground, it was almost as bad as if Jane was torturing him.

From the bed we heard a yell, Edward and I looked over to Bella to see her sitting upright in the bed, a sheet of sweet covering her, fear and hurt and betrayal shining in her eyes.

The pieces clicked together, Jasper was feeling Bella's pain. I felt the need more than ever to get to the bottom of this.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward asked walking to her bed.

"Nothing," Bella replied looking away, to the window.

I quickly helped Jasper up and helped him to the hall way, it would be to hard to explain it to Bella., before joining Edward. "Please, Bella, we want to help," I pleaded.

"You can't," Bella replied, still refusing to look at us.

"You don't know that," I told her.

"I do," she looked up at us, her eyes flashed murdously. "I can't tell you, it wouldn't help anyone. It would just result in more trouble."

The way Bella stated that made me scared, even though, what ever it was, couldn't hurt me, it sent a chill down my spin. "_We should let her open up in her own time,_" I thought to Edward.

He nodded, "Ok, well, we should probably get you home, all of us have homework to get done."

Bella nodded and with that we left the hospital, and took Bella home. I had to ride with Edward because Emmett had taken Jasper and Rosalie home.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it doesn't give much insight on Bella's past but that's the point.<br>Any guesses on what's going on?  
>It will help with updates if I get some feedback,<strong>

**SO PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. The Note and Planning

**As a treat for not having me review often, here is the next chapter, it's not much, but enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Edward and Alice dropped me off at home and I grabbed the mail before going inside. I was conflicted. I felt like I could trust them, but I could not tell them because they would get hurt and I would be classified as crazy. I was conflicted.

I sifted through the mail as I thought of this. I saw a letter for me and placed the remaining mail on the counter before opening it.

The script looked familiar.

_"I told you, I would find you." _

The letter dropped from my hands and I was shaking. No! He was supposed to be locked up, but then again, I thought, no cell would be able to hold him for long. Know he knows where I live and if I let anything slip, it will be the end of them, if I am close to anyone, they will die. I cannot do this, I shook my head, the tears falling but I can't be a part of his plan. Why couldn't I just live a normal life, like anyone else? My hope is shattered once again.

I guess that answers the question of whether or not to tell Edward and Alice.

The front door opened and I froze. "Bella?" I heard Charlie call out. I let out a sigh of relief, wiped away my tears and hid the letter. "In the kitchen, I was thinking about making Lasagna for dinner."

"That sounds good Bella," I heard him turn on the TV and I turned to start dinner.

**Edward's POV**

"Something big is going on and we need to find out," I told Alice as we drove to our house.

Alice nodded, "Did you see her eyes when we pushed to find out?"

"Yes, something terrible happened and she's afraid it will happen again." I pulled into the drive.

Alice and I walked into the house and Jasper was immediately there, "What's wrong?"

"Get the family," Alice told him. He nodded and did as she said and within seconds, we were all gathered around the never used dining table.

"Something odd has happened to Bella, she says she CAN'T talk about," Alice starts.

"It is like she wants to but not allowed to, something in her past is controlling her," I continued.

"Wait, you want to get involved in this?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, no one should live in the fear she is," Jasper answered.

I nodded, "We need to figure out what happened."

"So what do you suppose we do?" Emmett asked.

"Snoop around," I answered. "We can't flat out ask her things because she won't tell us, snooping is the only way to get answers."

"I can try and look into her medical records tomorrow at work," Carlisle said.

We all turned to him astonished. I thought he would be against snooping.

"Yes, normally snooping is wrong, but from the sound of things this is not good for her and we need to help her however we can," Esme answered our surprised looks.

"Ok," Alice said shaking off the shock. "This weekend I'm going to go down to Phoenix and do some snooping around here, the rest of you need to keep an eye on Bella."

"I'll come with you and take Rosalie, so we can call it mother, daughter bonding and get away for the week," Esme offered.

"Brilliant Esme," Alice beamed.

"What!" Shouted Rosalie, causing us all to flinch. "You expect me to help you, when she's probably just over reacting to some break up or something!"

"She isn't over reacting, I feel her fear and alarm," Jasper sent us all calming waves.

"Whatever," Rosalie grumbled.

"Come on Rosalie," Emmett stood. "Let's go upstairs." She stood up and kissed him, which then turned into them making out, which in turn lead to Alice and Jasper kissing.

"Take it upstairs!" Carlisle shouted before running off with Esme to their rooms, quickly followed by Rosalie and Emmett. However, Alice and Jasper just broke it off and continued to sit with me, thinking up different ways to get Bella to open up to us.

_**His**_** POV**

She may have thought she rid herself of me by getting me hauled away be the police, but she knew that they would not keep me for long. Now I have her new address and had sent her a letter to scare her so much she would wish she had just agreed. When I want something, I get it, and right now, I wanted Bella. She only knows half of what I can do, and it has her running scared. Imagine what would happen if she knew everything that I could do.

I couldn't wait to be in Forks. I let my smile spread as I left Phoenix.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Start Snooping

**So it seems no one likes to review :/ But here's a chapter... hope you enjoy, I know I liked writing it. **

**An****d I know I took a while to update, but reviews would help, read the bottom author's note!**

**Disclamer: I own not Twilight or the characters, I only use them to make my own Vampire story**

* * *

><p><strong>READ MY AUTHOR NOTES! AT THE START AND END! PLEASE!<strong>

**Esme's POV**

I was sitting in a hotel in Pheniox staring at a computer screen along with Alice. We were doing a google search on Bella. So far we weren't having much luck. Most of the results had to do with some new book out. But we pressed on never-the-less, searching for anything to do with our Bella.

"Click that one," I pointed to a link that had to do with a school.

Alice nodded and clicked it. "It's here in Phenoix," she said looking at the top of the page where there was a little map pinpointing it on a map. She then scrolled down the page that the link brought us to and found that it was the student council's page. At the top was a list of the positions and the people filling them, and right at the top was Isabella Swan along with a picture of her smiling and her hair up in a messy bun and a mickey mouse shirt. Alice clicked the link attached to her name which brought us to information about Bella. All it told us was things about her school carrer such as she was also in the drama department and in clubs to assist the communtity, but Alice bookmarked it under a tab labeled Bella incase it would be of any value later. We then went back to the google search.

After looking a few more minutes we found a link to her Facebook page, people really should learn to make things more private, but maybe this will have some information for us. We scrolled down a bit and worked our way up. We saw many post about her and her boyfriend, "Had such a good time at the movies, love you babe!" and yada yada yada. One of her friends posted something on her wall that disterbed me, "Hey Bella! I haven't seen you, in what, 3 months! Don't be a stranger, I only live a street down from you, drop in!" Bella's relationship with her boyfriend seemed to pull her away from her friends, as a matter a fact I hadn't seen any post about her friends. Above her friends post, minutes after infact, Bella posted "Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you all know I'm taking a break from Facebook, a 'fast' if you will. I'm letting my baby change my password and he's not to tell me it until this 'fast' is over. You wont see me for three months on here!" This was two months before Bella arrived in Forks, since then her wall was full of "You need to get back on and keep in touch with us, forget three months" and "BELLLLLAAAAAAA! Three months are OVVVEEERRRR!" and "Surely you got your password back from that scum!" all of them weren't like that, but to that effect.

"Who was her boyfriend?" I asked and Alice moused over to the "in a relationship" and clicked on the picture.

**Rosalie's POV**

So not my idea of a fun mother-daughters trip… Why does my family feel the need to get involved in some silly human's life to sake her from some trouble that she got herself into? I could already tell that something bad would happen, but to humor my family, I help them.

So now, I sit in a little hotel room with Esme and Alice trying to find things out about Isabella Swan by doing an internet search, because of course, her previous house just had to be in the sunniest place on the continent. Why couldn't my life ever be easy? I asked myself as I flipped through the television channels.

"…broke out of phoenix's prison earlier this morning." I caught the end of a news reporter's statement and saw massive damage to a prison wall, damage that took a lot of effort, the whole wall was practically collapsed. I stopped my channel surfing and watched, intregued, Alice and Esme also stopped whatever conversation they were having and watched along side me. The news reporter continued with a photo flashing up on the screen, he looked to be entering college, "He is wanted for breaking and entering and murder of at least two people, do not approach this man, if you spot him contact authorities immediately." With that they went into sports.

I turned off the tv and turned to Alice and Esme, "Think he's possibly got anything to do with it?"

**Carlisle's POV**

I drove to work in a haze, thinking only of the job my son sent me to do, not the one I was required to do. Something wasn't right and it was my nature to protect those around me. So, though I was normally against snooping here I was on my way up to my office to go through Bella's medical files.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," my new secretary purred at me when I walked by, "Can I help you with anything?"

I rolled my eyes, she was married with a baby at home, and yet she hit on me. "No thank you Ellen," I continued on my way before thinking to myself, "Just to remind me to fire you later."

I walked into my office and turned my computer on and instantly searched up Isabella Swan in our medical files. I hoped I would not find anything, but on the chance that she ended up in the hospital because of what happened any information would help.

Isabella Swan. I found her information, I checked a glance at the clock in the corner of the screen to be sure I had time before my next patient walked in, fortunently I did, and as I moved my eyes back to the page my eyes caught sight of the scroll bar to find it quite small, she is quite the cluts as I scrolled down I found that she had indeed had minor fractures, breaks, and brusies due to falls. But as I got closer to the bottom I was not prepared for what I saw.

**Emmett's POV**

"Eddie, we never went over this, but what do you want me to do?" I asked as we drove to school in the Volvo, without the girls, I missed my Rosie.

"Don't call me Eddie," he replied without missing a beat.

"Seriously, what can I do," I had become quite attached to Bella, she was like a little sister to me, not that Alice wasn't, it's just that, well, she's Alice, and besides, a little sister is someone you are suppose to protect and all that.

"Just help me keep her safe and if you can get her to tell you what happened, but the only person I figure will be able to do that is Jasper," he replied with a resinged sigh.

Jasper nodded. His eyes a bright gold, he tended to hunt more in order to control his blood lust because he was bent on spending as much time with Bella as possible in order to get answers, as was Edward, caring is what they called it, no doubt they were, very, but I called it more sadistic than anything.

We arrived at school and in the bushes I saw a glint of… something.

* * *

><p><strong>Now then, cliff hanger <em>lovelys.<em>**

**I better get some reviews.**

**How about this:**

**15+ reviews I update in two days  
><strong>**10-14 reviews I update in four  
><strong>**8 or 9 reviews I update in six  
><strong>**6 or 7 reviews I update in eight  
><strong>**5 reviews I update in ten  
><strong>**2-4 reviews I update in fifteen  
><strong>**0-1 review I take my sweet time**

**Now then, who can guess who Bella's boyfriend was? I'll give you a sneak peak of the chapter if you get it right if I don't get fifteen reviews!**

**Love,  
>DREAM OF CHOCOLATE<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Teaser LOVE YOU DARLINGS! :D

**Hello my pretties... this here is a teaser to the lovely chapter nine... maybe this will make you want to review more :) I just can't get enough of your words... to me they are like blood to a vampire!**

**And I will make a new deal 15 and I'll post it tonight! I'm just anxious and can't wait for all of y'alls responses good or bad!**

**I know I'm justbeing cruel only giving you a paragragh, but sorry, it's all my heart can part with at the moment... If you have a problem with that take it up with my heart!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

Two words and my head started spinning I can't see clearly and suddenly I feel two strong cold arms wrap around me, all I manage is a strangled cry as I remember the only cold arms that I've known, he's come for me, he has me, my friends and father are probably dead or close to it, what can I do? Nothing. As that word envelopes me darkness takes over and I feel, hear, see, smell, nothing. My body shuts down, I am left with my thoughts and I soon leave them in favor of nothingness.


	10. Charlie Takes Control

**Now then, I loved this chapter... just did, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Going to school I was scared out of my mind, I jumped at every sound and every fast movement, so by the time I pulled into my space at school I was a jittery disaster. I had no idea how I was going to make it through the day. In addition, I still did not know if he was actually here or sent the letters ahead of him, there was no return address.

"Hey Bella!"  
>"EPPPPP!" I jumped a good ten feet in the air and swiveled quickly around to see Emmett behind me. "You scared me half to death, Emmett!" I exclaimed.<p>

"Sorry," He grinned sheepishly.

"You ok Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine, no thanks to this big oaf," I glared playfully at Emmett, I loved how being around them made me forget my worries and I could just joke around like any other teenager.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" he pouted.

"Ok fine, you're forgiven," I told him.

"You look tired Bella," Edward commented, bring me back to my fit full sleep full of nightmares last night.

"Thanks," I replied. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I'm sorry Bella," Jasper said, giving Edward a pointed look of which I did not understand. "Hey, they girls aren't here today, but you're still going to sit with us at lunch, right?"

"Course," I gave them a smile, "as long as it's ok with you guys."

"Of course it is," replied Edward.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," exclaimed Emmett.

"You're always welcome," assured Jasper.

I gave a smile laugh before answering them, "Thanks guys, I'll see ya later then!" with that the bell rang and we all had to rush to class.

**Emmett's POV**

I felt bad about scaring her like that, but how was I supposed to know that just saying hi would startle her. And then thinking about her being scared made me think about her past. What on earth happened, and who should I kill. Nobody touches my family. Moreover, what was that thing I saw, normally I would not give a hoot about it… but with everything going on, I happen to be suspicious.

What is the world coming to when gloomy things enter my mind, ugh! Think happy thoughts, think of Rosie and how much you love her, think of how hot she looks on a bikini. Yep Rosie makes me happy.

I felt my phone vibrate so I quickly opened it hoping it was Rose, no such luck, it was Edward _STOP YOUR THOUGHTS NOW! I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE GOING_

Hahah, that is right, Edward's just down the hall… now then, what all can I think about to bug Edward? Hmmm…. Well hey Edward, why you invading my mind? Oh and I can't wait for Rose to get home this weekend, it is gonna be fun, oh and Bella smelt really good this morning does she…

He cut off my thoughts with a text, _do not even go there!_

_I was only gunna ask if she has a new shampoo, _I quickly texted back.

_Whatever_ he replied.

I smiled and put my phone up.

**Jasper POV**

I could feel Bella's fear as soon as she pulled into the parking lot, it was incredible the amount of fear she acquired overnight. I knew too that there was no way that she was going to tell us until she was sure she could trust us and was ready. Until then we just had to help her the best we could and take care of her and make sure no harm came to her.

I text Alice to see if she could see anything that had to do with her telling us happen anytime soon.

_No,_ she replied_ but I can see that something major is going to happen today, be ready for it and keep an eye on Bella; she is going to need support today._

That did not look good. _Is she going to be ok?_

_Physically, emotionally she's going to be a mess, be prepared for that Jazzy_, the next few days are going to be torture, I could tell from that simple text, but I would be there for her nonetheless.

**Edward POV**

Emmett would so get it later, but for now, I turned my attention to my phone and decided to text Esme, _do you have anything?_

_Maybe_ She replied_ but it's sunny outside so we can't go out until tonight, but we will check it out as soon as we can! You should ask her about what she did at her last school; she has some major achievements :)-good luck son! Stay safe, pass my message on to your brothers and father and make sure you all watch out for Bella!_

_Thanks mom_ I typed my reply and put my phone up. Thinking of ways to bring Bella out of her shell.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Dr. Cullen, there's some one here that says he needs to see you," Ellen informed me, making me stop my investigation.

"Thank you let him in," I minimized my work and brought up my email.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," Bella's father, Charlie Swan walked in.

"Chief Swan, please call me Carlisle, how may help you?" I asked motioning to the seat across from my desk.

"Charlie, if you will," he sat and fidgeted a bit.

"Well then Charlie, what can I do for you?"

"What do you know about my daughter's past? Have your children told you about her?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"I don't know much, the children told me everything they know. All we know is something major happened at her last school or something to that extent."

"I know your family doesn't keep any secrets, but can you try and keep this to yourself, as it is not the whole story and Bella needs to tell you guys herself."

"Of course Charlie, I'll do my best, and we all want to help her."

"Her mother and step father were murdered in front of her eyes, he then set fire to the house and tried to get away with her. She's been haunted with that memory since then."

"That's horrible, the poor girl."

"Yes, and now I need to tell you some other things. I know he's not human, I know you aren't human; Bella does not know that you are not human, but she knows he isn't. And I come here with a favor to ask."

"Before we go on, I must ask, how do you know? And what do you know?"

"I don't know what you are, but I know you aren't human, you are the same as whatever the murder is though. And I know because I'm the police chief, I have ties with people in high places that told me that you are not normal and nor are they, they want me to make sure we humans don't find out. But my baby was threatened by one of your kind. I need to get in touch with my higher ups of your kind and I need someone to watch out for my Bella."

"Of course Charlie, I'll talk to my boys in a bit and I'll call my girls tonight, they are on a little bit of a girl's week."

"Thank you Carlisle, it means so much to me as he just escaped this morning."

"Charlie, Bella is in safe hands, my family may have just met her but they love her already, as do I. And as for your superiors can we talk about that later because I have a patient scheduled to be her in five minutes."

"Of course, I don't mean to keep you from work; I have work to do to, is it ok if I stop by your house tonight?"

"Yes, yes I'll see you then."

With that, Charlie left and I went to find my patient with much on my mind.

**Charlie POV**

My baby, my poor baby, now that I've talked to Carlisle I have to go tell Bella.

I pulled up into the school parking lot towards the front and I saw the students walking from one building to the next to get to their next class and saw many curious eyes flint toward my police cruiser, they were probably wondering who was getting arrested. I stepped out of the car into the drizzling rain and walked to the front office.

"Chief Swan!" exclaimed Mrs. Cope, the receptionist.

"I need the Cullen boys and Bella in the office," I told her. "And a place I can talk to them alone."

"Of course let me talk to the principal and get them down here," she gave me a smile.

I nodded my head and leaned up against the wall and Mrs. Cope went about her business.

**Jasper's POV**

I was sitting in class bored out of my mind, going through a book I had already had to read hundreds of times before. Therefore, I started to draw Alice.

I was so into my drawing that I did not hear Mike Newton enter until the whole class was staring at me.

"Huh?" I asked looking up and seeing all eyes on me.

"Chief Swan is in the office and needs to see you," Mike was getting a kick out of this. The whole class ohhh'd. So I played it cool, though I had no idea what was going on.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second, just let me grab my things," no fear or anything but acknowledgment was in my voice, I made it seem that I knew this was going to happen and I saw Mike's body sag. "See ya'll later."

With that I walked out of the room meeting Emmett on the way.

"What'd you do this time?" I asked him as we made our way to the office.

"The only thing I can think of is I scared Bella this morning," Emmett says puzzled.

Somehow I actually believe him, does not mean I am not going to pen it all on him though.

We entered the front office and found Bella sitting in one of the plastic chairs.

"He told me to tell you two to go on in," She whispered looking down.

So together, we walked into the principal's office.

"I swear I didn't do it," Emmett said as soon as we walked in.

Edward and Chief Swan looked up from their conversation.

"And I swear it was all Emmett," I told them completely serious, hoping to elect a smile from them. No such luck, this was going to be a gloomy conversation, Edward gave me a slight nod.

"You guys aren't in trouble, now close the door and listen," Chief Swan commanded.

**Bella POV**

I sat biting my nails in the office. What was going on? Why is my dad here? Why isn't he also talking to me and only the boys?

"Bella?" Jasper poked his head out. "Your dad wants you."

I stood up and walked into the office playing with my hair.

Edward instantly stood up and relinquished his chair. I shook my head but went and stood behind it. Edward didn't take it back though.

The three boys stood around the walls, arms crossed, backs against the wall.

"Bella?" I lifted my eyes to Charlie. "He escaped."

Two words and my head started spinning I can't see clearly and suddenly I feel two strong cold arms wrap around me, all I manage is a strangled cry as I remember the only cold arms that I've known, he's come for me, he has me, my friends and father are probably dead or close to it, what can I do? Nothing. As that word envelopes me darkness takes over and I feel, hear, see, smell, nothing. My body shuts down, I am left with my thoughts and I soon leave them in favor of nothingness.

**Edward's POV**

Two words was all it took, Bella's eyes started to glaze over, she started to waver, and she limped forward, hitting her head on the back of the chair before I got to her. All of us were crowded around her ready to catch her, but being the closes and seeing it coming I got there first. I wrapped my arms around her and strangled scream passed her lips before her breathing and heart speed up rapidly and Chief Swan called the emergency room, her heart slowed down as did her breathing gradually and I had a feeling she was slipping consousness.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?" I asked in panic. I laid her down on the floor and her heart started skipping beats and paused and her breathing stopped for a minute before the emts entered the room. They loaded her onto a stretcher and took her to the ambulance and we were told that they were taking her to the hospital. Before the doors shut to the ambulance I saw them trying to shock life into her, momentarily I saw her eyes flash open before they fluttered closed and then the door closed and I ran to my car, human speed as to not bring suspicion, and hurried after the ambulance, I didn't even know that my brothers were in the car until Emmett commented that at the speed I was going I would make it before the ambulance, but I didn't slow down.

As soon as I found whom the guy that did this to her was and where he was, I would make him pay.

"We're with you bro," Jasper told me, feeling my determination and anger. "He's going to pay dearly. We will make sure of it."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure you all have questions... so feel free to ask them!<strong>

**I am going to try and update more, but PLEASE DONT KILL ME IF I DONT.**

**Now I have to say I LOVE YOU ALL SOO MUCH AND THANKS FOR CONTINUEING TO READ! 33**

**Love you always,**

**Your Favorite Writer**

**Dream of Chocolate**


	11. More of the Story

**Thank you all my lovely reviewers! I love your feedback and I am happy to know you are enjoying the story!**

**Now then I feel the need to answer a few questions I got in the reviews, just to give you all a little more insight, though it may not be much, but you are all probably wondering a lot of the same things.**

**Questions from kselzer.**

**1. How did she escape James?**

** All in due time **

**2. How did James end up in jail?**

** Will be explained eventually **

**3. Why haven't the girls figured this out yet? **

** I haven't done much in the girls view at this point of the story**

**4. Alice said she would be fine physically, yet Bella's heart stopped. What's up with that?**

** This will be explained more as the story progresses**

**5. Did they get her heart going again? Is she in a coma? Is she fine?**

** You'll just have to read to find out **

**I'm sure you have many more questions, just keep asking and I will answer to the best of my ability!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV<strong>

"Girls look at this," I said stopping and seeing a newspaper with the jail escapee on the front. It was night and though Carlisle called and told us the story we wanted to try and dish up as much about it as we could. So far we had had no luck; it was not advertised much as they wanted it to be a closed case.

I reached over and grabbed the newspaper.

_It has been reported that James Hunter escaped prison earlier today. We advise all to be on the look out and not to approach the man. Earlier this year he was tried for the murder of two people, the well known citizens of Phoenix, Renee and Phil Dwyer. He was the boyfriend of their daughter Isabella Swan. Isabella has been relocated since the attack and refuses professional help. When brought to the hospital news reporters heard her crying out nonsense, such as "beware the vampire." She was in quite a delusional state and the paramedics put it down to a concussion she obtained while attempting to fight off James after her 911 call. This is all that has been released on the case and we hope to find more and will keep taps on this case, for more information visit our website._

"Oh my goodness," Rosalie whispered, not believing her eyes. None of us did. I flipped out my cell and called Carlisle. He didn't answer. But I didn't worry, I figured he could be in surgery or hunting or something of the sort. I then called Edward and told Alice and Rosalie to call Jasper and Emmett. Edward didn't answer. Alice hung up her phone. Now I was starting to get worried. Rosalie was just about to hang up when he answered.

"Emmett," Rosalie sighed.

"Rosie," We could tell he was happy to hear from her.

"We've got some news…" she started.

"Would you calm down, I'm trying to talk to Rose and you're making Jasper make me all jittery!" Emmett interrupted.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked. We were all briskly walking back to the hotel.

"Carlisle told you about Bella's parents right? Well there murderer got out and Bella basically had a panic attack and we're at the hospital, Bella is asleep in a room, Carlisle is talking to Charlie, Jasper's trying to calm Edward down because they wont let us see her and Edward is as nervous as can be and pacing the floor and such," Emmett gave us a run down as to what was happening.

"We'll be there in a few hours," Alice said, before we broke into a human sprint to our hotel to pack our things and leave to Forks. Bella needed all the support and protection we could get. We wouldn't leave her alone; this James guy was going down.

**James**

Things will work out my way. They always do. They always will. Isabella Swan will be mine and only mine and she will learn that she has always been mine. I will make her suffer so great and teach her a lesson, the lesson that she should have done what I asked the first time. She will pay the best I can make her. She better hope she's a lonely girl and no one likes her, because if she does not obey again she will have even more deaths on her conscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know it's kind of short and leaves on a cheery note but my computer is broke and I have to use a old dinosaur computer and its soooooooo slow and I'm very impatient with it so this is all I have for now… I'll update again as soon as I can! <strong>

**CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**Dream of Chocolate**


	12. Darkness

****Hey y'all! Thanks for the reviews, and again I apologize for the short chapters, but I REALLY don't like this computer, it's slow and I have this weird thing about keyboards and I don't like it and I am not use to it... but I hope you enjoy this chapter!****

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I was floating around in darkness before I landed in a room, Charlie's living room. My mother walked in, "Bella," she whispered.

"Mom?" I asked not daring to reach out to see if she was real or just a figment of my imagination, for if she was I wanted her to stay anyways.

"Yes my dear," she said with a soft smile. "And I brought some friends." Phil and a bunch of other people walked in.

"Bella we need you," they all said.

"Bella, darling, they were victims of his tricks, he means business," Phil stepped forward.

"Isabella Swan, you must bring him to his knees," a woman with red hair and green eyes stepped forward. "I beg you, don't fail; I know you can do this."

"Look at the Cullen's as close as you can, they're harboring a secret, we need you to trust them, but keep these things from your father, he will be your down fall, though he wants the best for you," mom sat down beside me on the couch.

"My son's descendents and his friends descendents will look after you as best they can," a man and his family stepped forward; they wore the clothes of an old Indian tribe. "He took our lives and our daughter, he must pay."

The crowd nodded in agreement and slowly began to fade until the only people left was my mom, Phil, the green eyed woman, and the Indian man and his family.

"We will see you again soon sweet Isabella, take care," the green eyed woman whispered clasping my hand before I started to slowly drift into the darkness again. Faintly I heard them converse with each other, but I was too far away to make sense of the words and then ever so slowly even their mummers ceased to exist and a beeping of an alarm clock persisted, I reached over to hit the snooze button and found my hand hit a cold bed rail. My eyes flew open and I was met with the sight of white walls a little window and machinery that was causing the beeping. I instantly started panicking. Outside I heard a voice that instantly started to calm me down with the knowledge that he was close by, but it sounded like he was arguing.

"Please, why can't I?" He begged someone.

"Her father said not to let anyone in that room besides him, he did say you were welcome to wait outside her room as much as you please, but that you aren't going in," some lady said.

"Her father isn't even here!" Edward nearly shouted. "I want, no, need to see her!"

"Sir you need to calm down and sit, we aren't going to let you… or your family in!"

Wait, my father wouldn't let Edward and his family into my room? My heart started speeding up, they kept me anchored to the ground and made me feel protected and I was told to trust them, how was I to do that if I couldn't even see them? I was worried beyond belief now. A nurse rushed into my room and started talking to me, but I didn't hear or see her, all I could focus on was Edward's panicked face as the door slammed on his nose. For that moment that I had seen him everything felt right, but as soon as that door separated him from me I felt panic rise in my throat, but before I could let it out I felt sleep pulling me under and I was loss to the darkness.

**Jasper's POV**

Whatwas Chief Swan playing at? He wouldn't let Carlisle be her doctor; Edward said it was because he didn't want Carlisle to say anything to Bella. Edward said he was planning on keeping her in the dark after the reaction she had. All of us were so worried, and then we're told that Charlie won't let us even check in on her.

I could tell something bad would come out of this. He couldn't protect her no matter how much he wanted to, something would happen and take Bella out of the 'everything is and always will be okay' haze he was attempting to put her under and she would be unprepared and, with the way Charlie was acting, we wouldn't be there to help.

This was a bad idea and we all knew it, but all we were able to do at the moment was respect Chief Swan's wishes.

The nurse came back out after dealing with Bella's panic attack and told us that she was sedated and to leave Bella's room and her alone or she'd end up getting security to throw us out. Edward, no matter how much he wanted to see Bella promptly sat down, for his need to at least be near was greater than the want to be with her and risk getting thrown out.

I couldn't wait for the girls to get here, only Alice could assure him everything would be alright.

**James POV**

Soon we'd be in Washington and then we'd be in Forks, the little dinky town Bella was now in. Boy did they have a surprise on the way. The whole world did, it was only a matter of time before it was unwrapped. I hopped down from the tree I had sat in all day; hiding from civilization, trying to avoid the cops was hard enough without accidently being spotted. But now as night fell we could be on our way in mostly peace, at any case we wouldn't be noticed. Isabella Swan, beware I'm on my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**No sugar coating!**

**Please and thank you lovely readers!**

**~Dream of Chocolate**


	13. Speculations

**Here my dearies, I was in a bad mood, so this was the perfect thing to write... I'll explain more at the end AN.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you reviewed I think you with a greatful heart for your feed back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

My poor baby, I couldn't let anything else happen to her, I couldn't tell her what happened and I couldn't allow anyone else to. She was too fragile. I needed to keep her safe.

"Charlie, go be with her," Billy my partner and friend told me, noticing my focus was not on work at all.

"You sure?" I asked not wanting to leave him overwhelmed.

"Yes," he replied. "This is only Forks after all."

I gave a small smile and left heading straight the hospital and to Bella's room. She was asleep. Only this time because she had been sedidated. She had woken up and had a panic attack. I sat in a chair across from her bed and watched her sleep, I had just told the Cullen's to go home and I'd call them if anything changed, and I saw that they left with reluctance. I wasn't sure that they wouldn't tell her the truth.

From my chair I saw Bella stretch and her eyes blinked open. In seconds I was by her side ready to reassure her. "Dad," she whispered her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Yes sweet heart?" I gave her a smile.

"Water?" She asked. I quickly grabbed the glass of water sitting next to the bed and brought it to her lips. Once she had drunk her fill she began to interrogate me. "What happened?"

"You tripped and bumped your head pretty bad," I told her, placing the glass back in its place.

"I did?" She asked confusion written all over her face.

I felt bad for lying to her, but it was the only way to keep her safe, "Yes pumpkin, you've been out for a few hours."

"Oh," she replied turning away from me and burrowing herself into the covers. "Do I have to stay here tonight?" she asked me.

"Yes dear, they want to keep an eye on you tonight, but they should let you go tomorrow," I replied with reluctance.

"Are you staying?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," I replied without a second thought.

"Dad, don't stay here, it won't be comfortable for you," ahh, my little girl was worried about her old man.

"I'll be fine, sweet heart."

"No dad, go home, you need a proper bed, do you understand me? Go home, there's some leftover chicken in the fridge, warm it up, eat it, do whatever, and go to bed, in your bed."

I couldn't help myself, "Yes ma'am!" I saluted her, raising a smile from her.

"Now off you go," she said as if I was a child. "It's almost… seven." She glanced at the analog clock across from her bed.

I gave a nod, kissed her forehead and was on my way.

**Bella's POV**

I wondered how stupid Charlie thought I was. No doubt I had hit my head, I knew that for sure, I had a royal headache, but I know something bigger than me tripping had sprung this visit to the hospital. Thinking back to my dream I thought of what mom said, he will be my down fall, but he only wants what's best for me. Trust the Cullen's. I knew Charlie was not telling me the truth of what happened, nor would he. My best bet was the Cullen family. Trust them. I had to trust them. Another part of my dream surfaced it's self. They harbor a secret, so I was to trust them, even though they kept a secret from me. Yep, that's not hard, especially for someone with trust issues. Note the sarcasm.

But the Cullen's were my best and safest bet. I did feel as though I could talk to them. I need to talk to them, the realization dawned on me. I couldn't just tell them my parents were murdered either, I had to give them the whole story no matter how crazy it made them think I was, and if they chose to condemn me crazy and never talk to me again, so be it, it would just prove my point that I could trust absolutely no one but myself, not even my own father, my very own mother was warning me against it, though it was in a dream; perhaps I am a little bit insane, I do after all think, scratch that know, vampires exist, and I am going on things a dream tells me, yep where's the sign up for the psyche ward.

I was so frustrated because I felt that the Cullen's were my last hope, the only people that would be able to help me. Where were they anyways? I figured they would be here with me, they probably had been but their parents wanted them home or something, I'd ask them tomorrow, and hopefully it wasn't because they didn't want to be with me. I looked at the clock; my thoughts had taken up almost a half hour. I felt my eyelids become heavy as I stared out the window watching the rain fall. I slowly scumbled to Morpheus's calls and fell into a pit of black with, for once, no dreams.

_**Her **_**POV**

His plan was _wonderful_, he was_ wonderful_, no wonder he easily got followers, though they unfortunately did not know that his heart belonged to me, and to me alone. He was going to torture that little wretch that had been influtuated with him and I could not wait, she had got to close to him for my taste, but he said that she was a valuable asset to the plan, so I allowed it. But now the girl was going to receive my revenge.

**Edward's POV**

I passed the house back and forth; I couldn't help but worry about Bella. I wondered if she remembered anything. I wondered what she knew and if she'd believe the truth about what happened. But most of all I wondered what would happen once she knew who we were.

As I was on my 127th time around the house the girls busted into it. All the guys quickly scrambled to the door. Jasper greeted Alice; Emmett, Rose; and Carlisle, Esme.

Esme pulled away from Carlisle's kiss and we all walked into the living room, "We have some news."

* * *

><p><strong>Now I said I'd explain my mood, well I felt betrayed and moody and doubt. <strong>

**I filled this chapter mostly with doubt and Bella's knowledge that her dad wouldn't tell her the truth and speculations people seemed to have, and of course I had to put something dark and forshadowing in, these chapters are no longer complete without something from the opposite side.**

**Who can guess who _her _is!**

**It shouldn't be to hard :)**

**Now then please PLEASE REVIEW what you read!**

**~Dream of Chocolate**


	14. Another Chapter

**Hey guys...**

**I know I disapered foreverrrrrr ago. But I'm back now. I know it is superrrr short, but at least it is something. Review and this weekend I might put two up and make it up to you.**

* * *

><p><strong> Jacob's POV<strong>

"We need your help, boy," my great grandfather came to me in a dream.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused, I was surrounded by black and he was forming from the abyss along with his dead wife and daughter.

"You heard me," He walked up to me. "The legends your father tells you, listen to them. They truly are the history of your people. And now you are going to become one of those legends. We need you to protect Bella Swan."

An image of Bella formed in my mind. I knew she was back, but I hadn't had the time to see her for a while now, one or the other was always busy. I remember when I was littler I had a hug crush on her, and now, hearing that she was in trouble, it was bringing back the protective instinct.

"Thank you Jacob," my great grandmother stepped forward. "Isabella is our only revenge, everyone's only hope."

"Wait… what?" I asked, grasping for any understanding. But they were already fading into the distance, leaving me alone, confused, and with only one goal. Protect Isabella Swan.

_**Her **_**POV**

"You're so amazing, you know that?" I purred, slinking up behind James, wrapping my arms around him. We are stopped and letting some of the… recruits… eat. My red hair cascaded around my face and James turned and swept it back from my eyes. He pulled me to him and kissed me with pent up passion.

"I know Red," he smiled at me, using the nickname he came up with for me long ago. "You're pretty wonderful yourself."

"And why is that?" I question, flipping my hair behind me, waiting for the answer.

"You have the patients to deal with me, while I mingle with other girls for the success of my plan," he places his lips on mine once more.

"That's because that's what they are, mere girls," I place my arms around his neck. "And I? I am a woman, more than that even, I am your woman."

"That you are Victoria," James smiles up to me.

"Excuse me?" an idiot pops are bubble of solitude.

"What!" James snaps.

"Baby, baby," I stroke his face and coo at him. "Temper."

"What is it?" James hisses, calmer, but the girl steps back in fear regardless. Good.

"You said to notify you when we were finished…" she explains timidly.

James nods, a signal for her to retreave everyone else, and we start to run again. We run toward our destination and prize. And what a sweet prize it will be.

* * *

><p><strong>5 reviews- ONE<strong>** chapter this weekend**

**10 reviews- TWO chapters this weekend**

**20 reviews- THREE chapters this weekend**

**BE HONEST AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nother chapter, enjoy and REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle POV<strong>

We pulled the girls into the house and sat them on the couch awaiting their news. Though I figured we knew it already, but figured why not, it might include something else.

They were all silent.

"We know who the murderer is," Rose said, looking down at her hands.

"He is a vampire," Esme contributed.

"And Bella knows," Alice stated.

They all looked down at their hands that were fisted together in their laps.

"Charlie too," My thoughts flew to Bella's file I had yet to complete reading.

Edward growled. I forgot he could read my mind.

"I want to read her file," he growled.

"Edward…" I started.

"No, I want to know what this monster did to Bella."

"Fine," I mumbled walking to my office, logging onto my computer and pulled up Bella's files.

I scrolled to the injuries Edward was looking for and relinquished the computer to him before going back out to the living room to comfort my wife. I walked in on Jasper holding Alice and Emmett cuddling Rosalie and Esme attempting to hold back her sobs. I quickly ran to her, pulled her into my arms and allowed her to dry sob into my shoulder.

We all held each other tight, knowing that this would more than likely end up in a fight. Bella was important to all of us and there was no way she could win a fight against our kind by herself. We would help her all we could. If only we could get the full story and not just assume, but we couldn't push her.

**Edward's POV**

_Concussion_

_Delirious _

_Internal bleeding_

_Broken ribs_

_Cuts down her arms _

_Sprained ankle_

_Bruised and bleeding_

All her injuries stood out in bold in front of my eyes. I couldn't believe that someone would dare touch Bella like this. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him and rip him apart. I knew it would probably come down to a fight and I couldn't wait to get my hands on him and make him wished that the pain of the change was all he was feeling.

**Bella's POV**

"Where are the Cullen's?" I asked as soon as my dad walked in.

"Home," he answered not missing a beat. I was suspicious though.

"Can you call them and ask if they will come up here?"

"Are you sure Bella?"

Now I was really suspicious. "Yes." I gritted my teeth.

"Ok…" Charlie sighed and left the room to make the call.

**James' POV **

We had just entered the Washington border and I decided to stop for the rest of the night, as… celebration. I had a group of newborns pitch a tent for Victoria's privacy and mine.

"My dear… _children_," I spat out the word, with no clue how else to address them to keep their calm. "Tonight is a celebratory night; meet me back in this clearing before dawn."

"Now get," Victoria walked out of the tent in a stunning, short black dress. They quickly got into groups and left for a night on the town, or should I say towns' people. "Now my dear, she dragged two unconscious human men out from behind her. " Let's dine and enjoy the night." She dragged the men to the tent and I swiftly followed.


End file.
